


Nervous

by Steadfxst



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Nancy Pelosi is not nervous.





	Nervous

She pushes the door opens, steps inside his office, and locks the door behind her. Chuck looks up from his paperwork.

“Oh, you’re here early. Did I miss a memo, or—”

“That’s not why I’m here,” she says.

She slips off her heels, and suddenly she’s even smaller than usual. Except now she’s moving towards him with determination, and she looks like she’s eight feet tall.

“Nancy, what’s this about?”

He spins his chair to face her as she moves to his side of his desk. She’s grateful for that actually; it makes it easier to climb into his lap.

She wraps her arms around him and presses their mouths together in something too rough to be called a kiss. But Chuck is only human, and soon his hands come up to settle on her hips as he opens his mouth to her. She makes a pleased noise.

He indulges them both for a moment before gently taking her by the shoulders and pushing her away from him.

“Don’t think I’m not enjoying myself, but what is all this about?” he asks.

“The president thinks I’m nervous.”

“Nervous? About what?”

“Lord only knows. I’m not nervous.”

“I know you’re not,” Chuck says with a laugh.

“And neither are you?” she asks.

“Not about the president, at least.”

This answer seems to satisfy her. She gently removes his glasses and kisses him again, but slower this time. The tension in her shoulders releases, and Chuck’s hands slip back to her hips.

“Are you sure that’s all this is about?” he asks when she pulls away to breathe.

Nancy rests her forehead against his.

“I’m not nervous,” she repeats. “I just have some nervous energy. That’s all. It’s not the same thing.”

“Restless?”

He runs his hands up and down her arms in a way he knows is soothing.

“Very.”

“We don’t have to do this here. We can go to my apartment tonight. Let me take you to dinner.”

“Your treat?” she asks.

“Of course. I love to treat you.”

“You treat me well, Chuck.”

“You’re the boss,” he jokes.

“Oh, shut up,” she says with a smile.

She climbs off his lap and fixes her clothes.

“We’re getting too old for this,” she adds.

Chuck opens his mouth.

“Don’t say it.”

Chuck laughs. Nancy puts on her heels.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yes, you will,” Nancy says from the door.

She winks.

Chuck lets out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was going to need some caffeine if that was any indication of the kind of nervous energy she had pent up. He presses the button to speak to his secretary.

“Martha? Another latte please. Caffeinated this time. Thank you!”


End file.
